Three Words
by XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo
Summary: Weak. Powerless. Pathetic. These words have been going through Lucy's mind constantly. It's almost as if it was unnatural. Of course, Sting and Rogue want to help, but falling in love wasn't apart of the plan. Neither was a jealous Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Weak. Powerless. Pathetic.

These three words surrounded my mind all night; refusing to let me get a wink of sleep. I toss and turn, trying to get comfortable, but it was useless in the end. I eventually give up on sleep all together and head towards the kitchen to fix some milk. The three words ponder into my head once again and I clutch my hands into fist, which causes the glass in my hand to fall and break.

A quick flash of light enters my room and I turn to see Loke. His face is sketched with concern and worry. "Princess are you all right? We're all worried about you." He voices and I automatically know what he means by _we_. He's talking about all my spirits.

"I'm fine." I put on a fake smile. He gives me a look, which tells me that he knows I'm lying. He shakes his head slightly and begins to pick up the glass shards on the ground. "Please don't I can do it." I swat his hand away and give him another 'smile'. He nods before disappearing back into the spirit world.

Useless

I feel as my eye twitches at the word. I hate these thoughts! They keep coming at me as if to convince me that they're true. My anger rises as that particular word repeats itself. "Stop." I whisper, while trying to pick up the glass.

Worthless

My breathing is now uneven and my arms shake as I'm cleaning. A bit more than half of the glass in my hand falls back onto the floor. Frustration seeps up my spine and I throw the shards onto the wall. I then rest my back on the cabinet behind me.

Burden

Tears descend onto the ground and my head is pounding. "Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP!" I yell. "It's not true! I'm not weak! I'm not worthless or pathetic!" I scream shakily. My voice sounds unsure of myself. Why do I doubt this? I've been plenty of helpful to Team Natsu. Right? I feel tired from these tears and decide to give in to sleep.

* * *

"Lucy?" My eyes blink open, but shut close because of the brightness. I slowly open them again and see a figure in front of me.

"Cana?" I groggily ask.

"What are you doing on the ground?" She questions. My vision clears up and I sit up.

"What are you doing here?" I ignore her question and ask my own.

"Lucy we haven't seen you in three days." Concern is obviously in her voice. "Did someone attack you?"

My thoughts turn back into my last memory and my mood darkens immediately. "No, I guess I was just tired." I stand up and take a big stretch. My muscles are sore from the un comfortable position I was in on the floor. "Why didn't Natsu, Gray, or Erza come and look for me?"

Cana walks over to the small table I have and takes a seat. "Erza is on some S class mission. Gray is out with Lyon doing something and Natsu is training with Gajeel somewhere." She shrugs while taking a flask from her bra.

I decide not to say anything about it. "Hey I'm going to go take a bath." I announce and she gives me thumbs up. Once I go into my bathroom I turn the water on and strip. I pour vanilla scented bubbles in the tub and wait for it to fill up. Once it's filled I dip in and slip under the water for about thirty seconds. I then relax for ten minutes before washing up with Strawberry body wash. When I step out I wrap a towel around my body and open the door.

"Hey Lucy we have the same panties! See!" Cana yells, obviously drunk. I look over and see that she's butt naked holding two identical stringy panties in her hand. My face goes red immediately and I look away. Before I can say anything, I feel two hands grope my breast through my towel.

"C-Cana! Stop!" I beg flustered.

"Aww Lucy! That was so hot, hearing you beg like that." Cana winks and I turn redder and snatch my underwear from the top of her head. (At least I hope this one's mine.) I walk towards my underwear drawer and put the lacey thong back before grabbing a pink bra and matching panties.

I turn around and see Cana drinking beer. Where the hell did she even get that? I sigh and shake my head at her drunken antics. I quickly get dressed, not caring that Cana is probably watching. Once I get into my usual attire Cana (Who suddenly was dressed) drags me out of my apartment and all the way into the guild.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shrieks.

"Hey Levy-chan." I giggle at her and see that Cana is at her place by the bar.

"I was so worried!" The blue haired girl wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly. I return the hug and apologize for making her worry. "You can make it up by having a sleep over with me!" Levy cheers.

"A sleepover sounds fun." Mira says, "I'm glad you're ok Lucy. You really worried us all."

"Sorry Mira I guess I was just really tired." I confess, while trying not to think about the episode I had in my kitchen.

"I heard sleepover." Cana grins and makes her way to us. I felt a sweat drop. I don't recall Levy inviting them along.

"Can I go?" Lissanna smiles sweetly as she slithers into a table we occupy.

"Of course! Juvia would you like to join?" Levy offers the love struck bluenette.

"Juvia would love to go." She smiles at us shyly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mira squeals.

"Ok we're all meeting at Lucy's at eight o clock sharp." Levy cheers.

"Wait why my place?" I whine.

"It's closer?" Lissanna offers. Before I could respond, the doors slam wide open and reveal two familiar figures.

* * *

**A/N: Please go on my profile and answer the poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sting, Rogue how can we help you?" Mira walks up to the dragon slayers and offers them a smile. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at them in confusion.

"Aww man Natsu's not here!" Sting sniffs the air and frowns.

"Sorry, but Natsu left with Gajeel a couple of days ago." Mirajane explains. I notice Rogue's posture slightly slump. I guess he really wanted to fight Gajeel or something.

"Then we'll just wait for them here." The blonde declares and looks around. He notices our table and grins before dragging Rogue towards us.

"He's so fucking hot." Cana slurs a bit. I roll my eyes at her. When she's drunk suddenly every guy is 'hot'.

"You're talking about me right?" Sting gives her a seductive look, which makes me look away. Okay I admit it, he's hot-no he's sexy.

"Ew. Take this somewhere else please." I scrunch up my face and notice Levy giggling at them, while Lissanna blushes. The doors to the guild open once again and reveal Gray. Of course Juvia leaves us and pounces him immediately. Lissanna chuckles before getting up.

"See you tonight Levy, Lucy." She waves and leaves the hall.

The dragon duo sits across from us at our table and Sting continues to flirt with Cana. Rogue looks bored and lays his head on his arms. "So Lucy where were you for the past three days?" Levy asks, trying to ignore the conversation with the drunk and light dragon slayer.

"I told you: I was tired." I shrug.

She raises a brow, "You expect me to believe that you slept for three days."

"Oh trust me I think she did. When I got there she was passed out on the kitchen floor." Cana interrupts, which causes Sting to pay attention to it.

"Did you get drunk or something?" Levy questions and her eyes light up, "Did you have a party? Did you lose your V card?!"

I furrow my brows, "I don't drink Levy-chan and if I had a party you'd be the first I'd invite. Lastly please reframe from asking that question again." I lecture her.

"Have you ever seen Lucy's underwear drawer? You'd never guess that she's still a virgin." Cana smirks and I blush.

"Cana!" I yell and cover her mouth, but she licks it and I remove it and wipe the spit on her pants. I notice Sting smirking at me in amusement and I feel my face getting redder.

"Lu-chan! That's the first thing you have to show me when I sleep over." The quirky blue haired girl orders.

"Why?" I give her a strange look.

"Who wouldn't want to see what the marvelous Lucy has in her lingerie drawer?" Sting winks.

"It's not lingerie!" I yell and the whole guild turns and looks at us and I bang my head onto the table.

"Lucy you bought more lingerie?" Gray walks over and sits next to Rogue.

"I never had any to begin with." I mutter.

"Then that means we have to go buy you some!" Levy pipes up. This whole time I thought she was innocent.

"I need more beer." Cana stands up and goes to the bar.

"Hey why are you two even here?" Gray looks at the dragon slayers with curiosity.

"We're gonna win a fight with Gajeel and Natsu." Sting says cockily.

"What makes you so sure of that? I'm pretty sure you got your asses kicked with just Natsu fighting you at the game." Gray responds cheekily.

"We've been training." Rogue surprisingly says, yet his head still lies on his arms.

"Where the fuck are your clothes!" Sting yells and Gray looks down to see that he is indeed naked, of course he starts searching for them like crazy. I guess I got use to him stripping randomly and didn't notice.

I give Levy a small smile and a wav bye before I depart from the guild. Instead of going home, I walk towards a clearing I found not too long ago. I arrive in twenty minutes and take a look around.

In the center, there's a tree stump, which I use as a chair. The trees around it are a beautiful orange color with red tips. A little bit beyond this there's a stream that runs east. I walk over to the stump and sit with my legs crossed. My eyelids flutter closed and I take a deep breathe.

Weak

The same voice from three days ago rings through my head. Memories of the countless of times Natsu saved me from some life threatening situations floats among my mind.

Pathetic

I feel my fist ball up and my nails enter my palms. "No. Stop." I say as calm as I can, but my mind fills with how many times I have cried since I joined Fairy Tail.

Powerless

I feel myself choke on the air in my lungs. It takes a minute to calm my breathing down. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. I chant to myself repeatedly. Tears fall from my eyes yet again. What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly feeling this way? What am I without my spirits to aid me? I'm just a normal person. No. I need to stop the thoughts! I'm still pretty strong without them right?

I blink my eyes open and see that the sun was setting. I take that as my cue to start walking home. I summon Plue to accompany me.

"Hi Plue." I let out a small smile at the dog spirit thing.

"Pun pun." He greets. We start walking back and after ten minute of silence I speak.

"Oh Kami! Plue what am I going to do? I keep having these bad thoughts, but I'm afraid that these thoughts might be true." I admit.

"Pun." I can hear sadness in his voice. I let out an annoyed groan.

"These thoughts came out of nowhere!" I run my right hand through my hair. "I never felt like this before they came. What's going on?"

"Pun Pun!" Plue motions for me to stop and I comply. He then waddles in front of me and starts to dance.

"You're just too cute!" I pick him up and snuggle him in my chest. I look up and see that I'm at my house. Plue goes back to the spirit world and I open the front door. I soon regret accepting the sleep over.

* * *

A/n: Please go on my profile and vote for who Lucy is going to end up with. Rogue and Natsu are in the lead (Even though Natsu hasn't appeared yet . I could have made a total ass and you just don't know it :p haha nope just kidding! I'll make him in character)


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy you're late!" Mirajane glares at me. I shudder and slowly walk backwards out the door before closing it.

"Lucy get your ass back in here!" Levy screeches and my eyes widen in fear. The door swings open and Cana drags me back in. When she lets me go I sit on the floor with everyone. My table was pushed onto the side of the room.

"So what do you usually do at sleepovers?" I ask quite shyly.

"Juvia wants to know too." The Gray obsessed girl chimes in. The whole room gets quiet and every except Juvia and I have mischievous grins. Juvia and I gulp, obviously scared.

"Let's play truth or dare." Lissanna and Mirajane grin. I feel my face begin to pale and I crawl backwards, in hopes of escaping. Of course Levy and Cana drag me back, while Mira walks into my kitchen. She emerges out with an empty beer bottle and a fully bottle of whiskey. She sets them in the middle of the floor and tells Levy to go get the shot glasses.

The bookworm obliges and goes into my kitchen and returns with seven miniature glasses. Mirajane takes them and expertly pours whiskey into each shot glass.

"Juvia is confused." I see her tilt her head a bit to the side.

"I'll explain, it's regular truth or dare, but if you refuse to answer or do the dare then you have to take a shot." Mira beams with excitement. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Cana states before grabbing the empty beer bottle and spinning it. Everyone stares at it in anticipation before it finally lands on Levy.

"Truth or Dare?" Cana asks.

"Truth!" Levy squeaks out. Cana thinks for a minute before grinning wildly.

"Tell us about your secret fantasy." Levy eyes widen at the Truth and she takes a shot. The room fills with 'awe' and 'tell us'. Levy shakes her head no before refilling her glass. She then grabs the empty bottle and spins it.

"Lucy Truth or Dare?" She grins.

"Truth."

"Aww I had a really awesome dare for you." The bluenette pouts and I roll my eyes. "What is one thing you hate about your best friend?"

I raise an eyebrow at that since Levy knows that she's my Best friend. "I hate when she tries to set me up with guys." I answer and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"So you rather be set up with a girl?" Mira smirks and I feel my face heat up as I shake my head no. I quickly grab the empty bottle and spin it and it lands at Cana.

"Dare. Hit me with your best shot." Cana smiles cockily.

"Exchange ALL your clothes with someone here; down to the last item." I beam.

"Lissanna~" Cana sings while dragging the white haired mage into my bathroom. We can hear her protest of embarrassment and we all giggle. When they emerge from the bathroom my eyes go wide. Seeing Cana in a shirt is new, especially since I don't recall ever seeing her with one on. Then my eyes turn to Lissanna who is redder than Erza's hair. I notice that Cana's bra is a bit too big for the young Strauss.

"Can we change back please? My boobs hurt from her small ass bra." Cana complains.

"You're barely bigger than her!" Levy yells.

"Juvia agrees with Levy."

"Please go change," I say, "It's weird seeing you two dressed this way." Mira nods in agreement.

When they finish changing they sit back down in their respective spots, Cana next to Levy and I and Lissanna next to Mira and Juvia. Cana twist the bottle roughly and it lands on Juvia.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You're all a bunch of kittens!" Cana yells, "Alright then If Gray was here right now what would you want him to do to you?"

"Juvia doesn't think that's appropriate to talk about especially because love rival is here." She directs the last part to me and takes a shot.

An hour passes and everyone except Mira and Cana are drunk. They've answered every question and done every dare. The more I drank, the more comfortable I was while playing the game. I've answered questions like 'Describe the sexiest dream you've ever had', 'What is your wildest sexual fantasy'. I've also done a few dares that I'd never do if I was thinking straight. I had to remove Mira's shirt with only my teeth and I think I made out with Levy for a few minutes.

"I'm bored let's do something else." Cana whines.

"Luuuuu-chaaan!" Levy calls out to me.

"Luuuucy~" Lissanna calls as well.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Entertain us." They say together.

"Hey Lucy who do you like?" Mira chirps.

"Who do _you_ like?" I slur.

I see the match maker's face frown and Juvia crawls over to her. "Turn that frown upside down." She says while moving Mira's lips into an up position with her fingers. Mira giggles at the cuteness of the situation.

"Let's watch a movie! Please please please! Lucy pleaaaase!" Lissanna begs.

"Ok ok fine." I puff my cheeks out and poke her nose. I look around and notice Levy sound asleep on the floor and I go pick her up.

"Lucy don't rape her!" Cana scolds.

"Don't worry I won't." I reassure her and place the sleeping bookworm on my bed.

"It sure looks like you are." Cana simpers.

"But I'm _not." _I pout tears in my eyes. Cana rolls her eyes and Mirajane giggles while pulling up a movie lacrima. We decide to watch a scary movie, which ended up making me cry in fear. Throughout the movie Juvia and I would cling on to each other for comfort. Yup we're definitely drunk.

Mirajane and Lissanna passed out a while ago. Well Lissanna passed out while Mirajane fell asleep. Juvia is laying on my lap, so that means the only ones awake is Cana and I. She looks a bit grumpy, but it might be because she didn't have a drop of alcohol. A wave of tiredness towers over me and for some reason I try to fight it, but lose.

* * *

**A/n: **Yes a filler T_T I'm sorry, but I have chapter 4 already written and I can't wait to post it! Rogue fans will enjoy, since he'll actually talk!


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed since the arrival of the Dragon duo as well as the sleep over. Natsu and Gajeel haven't returned yet and I need money for my apartment. Rogue and Sting gave up on waiting for them about two days ago and I'm starting to feel the same way. I sigh and stand from my seat at the guilds bar and walk over to the mission board.

Beauty Pageant for 10,000 jewels. Haha no.

Subdue twin monsters for 140,000 jewels. I know I can't do this by myself.

You're too weak.

I grunt in frustration at the voice's arrival. Just ignore it Lucy.

Guard Bank for 130,000 Jewel. This captures my interest and I pick up paper off of the board. All I have to do is guard a bank for a few hours until the guards come back. Apparently their off watching over a vehicle because their imputing more money. It also states that they request that only one mage be sent and they would be meeting up with two other mages from different guilds. I wonder why the pay is so high. I shrug the thought off and give the paper to Mira.

"Lucy I'm glad to see you going by yourself," She smiles, "You'll actually get to keep the pay this time." She giggles. Somehow team Natsu has gotten even more destructive lately and I sometimes go home with just 5,000 jewel. Definitely not enough for rent. "Be careful Lucy." The white haired mage waves me off and I leave the guild.

Hours has passed until I finally arrive at my destination. I quickly talk to the bank owner. Luckily the two other mages are already here. "Lucy?" A light female voice asks. I turn around to be greeted by a girl with bright green eyes and light purple hair that flows down her back.

"Kuro!" I gasp in shock. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's been extra-long for me since you had that time skip." She points out. I let out a little laugh. "I'm apart of Phoenix Grave now. I gave up on hunting for treasure a couple years ago." She explains to me. We talk for a while since we don't have to start for about an hour.

"Where's the other mage?" I suddenly remember that there's supposed to be three of us.

"Oh he's over there." Kuro points to a familiar figure on the other side of the room.

"Rogue?" I question out loud. I expected someone from Blue Pegasus or Lamina Scale to come. I let out a small sigh.

"Yeah the Sabertooth guy." She giggles.

"People have names for a reason." I mutter under my breathe, but I know Kuro heard me.

"I honestly don't give two shits about him." She states before letting out a huff. I gape like a fish for a couple of seconds before frowning.

"Ku-"

"Lucy we should start patrolling now." The green eyed girl cuts me off and drags me out of the room. I shake my head at her antics. It's so strange how people could change over time. Kuro use to be a sweet, polite, and nice girl, but now she's just being mean. I remember when I first met her after my mom's death. She found me crying in a forest and comforted me even though I was a stranger. She made me feel better and accept that my mother was gone.

After that day we've always met up every day at sunset. I found out she was an orphan whose village was attacked. That's why she was in the forest when I met her. I always brought her food to eat and games to play and occasionally snuck her in so she could bathe properly. It took years to figure out that she was a mage, but she never told me what she could do. Instead she talked about her dream to explore the world.

When I turned 16 I started to include her in on my plan to run away from home and asked her to join me. She of course agreed to go with me, but said that she was going to go on her own path to accomplish her dream of exploring and hunt for treasures.

"Lucy." A male voice shakes me from my thoughts and I see Rogue in front of me. "You were spacing out." He says before walking away. I blink a few times before searching around me. I'm in the main hall that you have to go through in order to get to the bankers. So far nothing suspicious has occurred and I hope it stays that way.

"Lucy trade places with me." Kuro says and I nod in confusion before leaving the hallway. I walk past the banking tables to a hallway towards the back, not far from where Rogue is. He gives me a curious look.

"I switched with Kuro." I explain.

"I don't trust her." He states. "Something seems off about her."

I furrow my brows, before I could respond, screams fill the air. We run to the main area and see people clad in black everywhere. Some are even holding civilians with weapons pressed against them. Anger seethes in me as I witness innocents being threatened. I reach for my keys but a voice stops me from grabbing them.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you unless you want this little girl to die." Kuro holds a dagger to a six year olds neck. Cries from her parents echo through the room and I glare venomously at my former friend. "I got lucky with this, who would have expected Little Lucy to go on a mission by herself? Now I can kill you in front of a live audience." She cackles.

Rogue steps forward to stand next to me. "Aww is Roguey gonna rescue you? Aren't you tired of being the pathetic damsel in distress? Can you do anything for yourself? I mean you have your spirits to fight for you." She taunts me. I'm sick and tired of being told that I'm weak.

Kuro stands up and brushed her fingers against a plant on the wall. It begins to whither slowly until there's nothing left of it. "Why are you doing this?" I demand.

"I have to get my treasure from somewhere." She answers simply.

"Isn't the point to hunt for your treasure?" Rogue says coolly.

"Oh I did it just turns out that it belongs to somebody else." She shrugs before slowly walking over to us. We take a few steps back. "Hey let's play a game. Hide and seek remember that Lucy? I'd always find you remember? You have three minutes to hide and don't even try to escape the buildings surrounded."

I hurry and grab Rogues hand and drag him into the male restroom. "I have a plan." I hurriedly whisper to him what to do and he nods in approval.

"Ready or not here I come!" Kuro's voice rings. I summon Gemini and they transform into me.

"Here I am!" Gemini Lucy yells from outside the restroom.

"I remember you being bad at this, but not this bad." I hear Kuro laugh. Their conversation goes farther away from the room and I notice that Rogue already left. All he has to do is become a shadow and take her by surprised while she's distracted then he would disarm her comrades before taking them out.

You're so weak Lucy hiding behind these closed doors.

Shut up! No I'm not. Ugh! Now is not the time to have an internal battle.

The door opens and I see Rogue standing there with an actual smile. "They're all tied up we just have to wait for the Rune Knights to take them into custody." I nod and we exit the restroom and sit in the main area where all the people involved are tied up. I lightly chuckle to myself. She could have killed us if she didn't play stupid games.

I turn my head and see Rogue looking at me. "You're smart." He seems surprised. I furrow my brows. Is he saying that I look like I'm dumb? "I already knew you were, but I that plan was genius." I blush at the complement.

"Thanks." I mumble awkwardly and we sit in silence.

He's just saying that to make you feel better about doing nothing.

"That's not true." I growl lowly before covering my mouth at my outburst. Now Rogue is going to think I'm some crazy lunatic who talks to herself for company.

"Are you ok?" He asks me and heat creeps up my face.

"Y-yeah." I stutter. Before he could say anything more, the Rune Knights finally arrive along with the bank owner, who I never noticed was gone.

"Thank you so much for your assistance. I knew there was going to be an attack and I'm glad I didn't tell you. Who would have knew that the one leading it was supposed to help you." He shakes his head at the irony and pays us. We depart from the bank and Rogue and I say our goodbye's before heading different ways.

* * *

A/N: You guys made me break my rule . I wasn't suppose to update until I finished writing chapter 5, but I just love you guys to much! Luckily I'm Half way done with chapter 5 ^_^ Thank you so much for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

I enter the train and find an empty compartment. That has to be the most I've heard Rogue talk. I smile myself because of that achievement. He seems really nice; it'll be awesome to get to know him better. I sit next the window and let myself doze off.

"_You're so fucking weak!"_

"_Whore!"_

"_Defenseless!"_

_I watch in terror as all of the Fairy Tail members scream insults at me. I cover my ears and close my eyes tightly. _

"_Juvia thinks love rival is weak."_

"_Natsu!" Erza yells which causes me to look at her. "How could you invite such a weak person to the guild!?" _

"_I'm sorry!" He yells in fear before turning towards me, "Lucy I'm kicking you out of the team." He smiles and I gasp in shock. _

"_No." I glare and stand up._

"_I'm sorry Lucy but-"_

"_NO! This isn't real! Natsu is all about Nakama! He would never be so cruel!" I walk towards him until we're only inches apart. Before I can say anything more, all air leaves my lungs and I struggle to breathe. Tears descend my eyes and I fall onto the floor. The room starts to swirl and I black out._

I gasp awake and feel my face. Tears sprinkle themselves down, but I quickly wipe them away. I look out the window and notice that I'm almost back in Magnolia. A smile plasters itself on my face as I think of going back home, but it quickly disappears when I think of the dream once again. I shake it from my thoughts immediately.

I trudge off the train and make my way to the guild to report in. Luckily I didn't have to stay in an inn or motel this time. I hate sleeping in foreign beds. I finally reach the guild after 15 minutes and open the doors.

"Lucy!" Before I could see who said my name, I find myself on the floor with a body hovering over me. "Why'd you go on a mission without us? I thought we were team." The Salamander pouts.

"Natsu you were gone and my rent is due soon." I explain and he sits up. We're now just both sitting on the floor.

"What mission did you go on anyway?" He asks and I take a neatly folded paper from my back pocket and hand it to him. He reads over it and scrunches up his face in confusion. "Why'd it pay so much?"

"Apparently there was supposed to be a robbery or attack, but we had to find that out by ourselves." I explain to him how the two other mages were Rogue and my old friend. Explain how she betrays us and tries to kill us, but her stupidity stops her.

"If she's a part of a guild then why was she still claiming to be a pirate?" Levy asks and I notice that I have the whole guilds attention.

"I believe that she was using the guild so she could rob people. It made it more convenient and easy." I say and she nods at my answer. Before I could say anything, Natsu captures me in a bone crushing hug.

"We're a team Lucy, don't go on missions without me ok?" He looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Ok." I agree and push him off me. He pouts and I stand up and go to Mira. She gives me a weird look before smiling.

"So your mission went well." She giggles and I furrow my brows.

"Yeah." I respond slowly.

"So Rogue-"

"No no no no no!" I shout, "No more match making." I demand her and she laughs.

"Aww, but Lucy!" She whines.

"No means no." I stick my tongue out at her and cross my arms. I notice Cana wave me over and I go sit by her.

"The cards are showing me a dragon." She smirks at me.

"Ok? What do I have to do with that?"

"It's your love life!" Cana gushes, "Meaning you have a dragon slayer in your life!" Cana then looks over to Natsu before giving me a knowing look. I blush slightly, remembering the time Mira accused Natsu of liking me.

"No way am I going through that again!" I yell, while rushing out of the guild.

Why is everyone so crazy about love! Of course I want it someday, but I honestly can't see myself with Natsu or Rogue. Natsu's too dense and Rogue is too mysterious. But, it would be interesting to learn more about him, but for curiosity of course. Before I know it, I'm in front of my apartment. A smile graces my face, as I unlock the door.

I nearly scream when I see a person rummaging through my kitchen. "What the hell!" I shriek, "Lucy Kick!"

The guy grunts and quickly looks at me angrily. "Watch it blonde!" Sting growls.

"I'm pretty sure this is _my_ house and I can do anything I want in it." I cross my arms and glare at him. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went home."

Sting grabs sandwich supplies and closes the fridge. He begins making himself a turkey sandwich. "Nah I decided to stay and wait for Salamander." He explains as he adds exactly 4 and a half pieces of turkey onto his sandwich.

"Ok, so why are you here?" I question.

"I had to stay somewhere." He shrugs and I punch the top of his head.

"OW! What the hell blondie!?" He yells.

"YOU CAN'T JUST STAY IN MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" I shriek.

He yet again shrugs and starts to eat his sandwich. I feel my eyes twitch as he eats the sandwich with _my_ groceries that _I _paid for with _my_ money.

"Out." I growl.

"No." He smirks at me.

"Out. Now." I deepen my glare and he laughs, which pisses me off.

"Aww blondie thinks she's threatening." He Coos. I turn deep red when I realize that he's hovering over me. I can practically feel his breathe tease my skin.

"W-What are you doing!?" I shriek in shock.

"You're cute I'm surprised pinky didn't take you already."

"E-excuse me!? I'm not an object!" I huff and attempt to push him off me, but he doesn't budge. For a few minutes we just stare at each other, while a blush slowly creeps up his face.

"Well I'm gonna head out now, thanks for letting me stay." He gets off me and walks out the door. I stand still completely dumbstruck for about ten minutes.

"Weirdo." I huff and clean up the mess he made in the kitchen. "Good for nothing bastard couldn't even clean the mess he made." I mumble, while wiping the counter top. A small yawn escapes my lips and I notice that it's eight thirty. Wow already? I left for the guild at nine this morning and went to the train station around ten. It took an hour to get there and I stayed there for about five hours. Then the train ride back was an hour and I spent around thirty minutes at the guild.

I shrug and trudge into my room, where I kick off my boots and lie in bed. I'll take a shower in the morning. My thoughts suddenly turn towards Sting. Is he the dragon slayer Cana was talking about? No. He's too much of a perv. I shudder. But, maybe he has a sweet side to him?...Haha! Of course not. He's the 'Great' Sting Eucliffe of the Dragon Slayer Duo. One of the biggest players on the planet. Certain members of Blue Pegasus can't even rival him. Ew. I really don't want him in my future then. And with those thoughts, I finally fall asleep.


	6. No Updates?

HI! I really don't want to update anymore :( I got 0 reviews and I couldn't get any motivation from that. There's over 60 of you following me, all I ask for is atleast 1 review :(( But I will update If I get reviews ^_^ ...That's a lie, I'll update regardless :p But without reviews it'll be extremely slow updates O_O


End file.
